This invention relates to low cost radial ball bearings and socket linkages . . . heretofore not likely to have been considered as related subject matter. A recessed socket has generally been formed by mass coining around a hardened die which requires very high working forces. The forming operation was separate and distinct from assembly. Other arrangements utilized special couplers, etc., mounted in the linkage and connected to the ball. Ball bearings usually are provided as bearing assemblies to which are secured mounting plates, etc. Cost variations largely reflected the degree of precision of the bearings. There are some low priced "lazy Susan"-type bearings which are of little use in radial applications. Essentially, however, the only thing in common in the two devices is the desire for lower cost devices.